Visage caché
by Dreamshade
Summary: Hermione se sent seule et a le mal de vivre. Elle se cherche des moyens pour noyer sa peine. Quelqu'un lui viendra-t-il en aide? HermDraco :)
1. Première journée

Visage caché

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Mme J.K. Rowling en est l'heureuse propriétaire. Seule l'intrigue de cette petite histoire m'appartient. 

Chapitre 1

Une petite brunette venait tout juste d'arriver sur la voie 9 ¾. Bien qu'elle ne le laissait pas paraître, cela la répugnait de retourner à Poudlard pour une dernière année. Elle faisait donc semblant que tout allait pour le mieux. 

Il était presque 11 heures. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle décida de se chercher un compartiment vide. 

***

Hermione Granger, dix-sept ans, ruminait des pensées sombres pendant le trajet qui la menait à l'école. Elle avait perdu ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde : ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Ces derniers l'avaient laissée tomber depuis le milieu de la sixième année, sans jamais lui avoir dit exactement pourquoi. Mais Hermione avait quelques idées à ce sujet. Elle croyait que les garçons l'avaient lâchée car les deux avaient commencé à s'intéresser aux filles, même beaucoup. Ils étaient souvent sortis avec plusieurs d'entre elles et faisaient parti des Don Juan de Poudlard. Ils ne supportaient plus la petite madame je-sais-tout. Leurs intérêts étaient complètement différents. Hermione se disaient que dans le fond, leurs résultats allaient diminuer grandement puisqu'elle n'était plus là pour leur dire quoi faire. Pour sa part, elle était toujours aussi concentrée sur ses études, sinon plus, et elle ne prenait plus la peine de s'arranger le matin, elle ne faisait pas attention à son habillement. Elle voulait passer inaperçue, comme il en avait été le cas depuis les six dernières années.

Le bruit de la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrait la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête et vit la dernière personne au monde qu'elle aurait eu envie de voir. Draco Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec son air malfaisant. 

- Eh bien.. Granger, toute seule, comme toujours, dit-il d'une voix désagréable.

- Oui, comme tu peux le voir. Tu es tellement perspicace Malefoy..

- Si j'étais toi, je cesserais mes petites remarques idiotes!!!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.. Ce qu'il pouvait être méchant quand il le voulait. C'est alors qu'il prit place sur la banquette, directement en face d'elle. Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!??

- Je m'assois, répondit Draco.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais tu n'aurais pas pu choisir n'importe quel autre compartiment?

- Non.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, ramassa ses affaires et quitta le compartiment en trombe. Non mais quel débile! pensait-elle. Il n'y avait même pas assez de mots pour décrire sa haine envers ce garçon qui se croyait au-dessus de tout. Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas, pour une seule fois, se trouver un autre souffre-douleur? 

***

Arrivée à Poudlard, Hermione se rendait, avec tous les autres élèves, à la Grand Salle pour la cérémonie de répartition des premières années. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor à côté de Ginny Weasley, avec qui elle était un peu amie. 

Pendant que les enfants de première année étaient répartis dans leurs maisons, la jeune fille regardait autour d'elle. Harry et Ron l'ignoraient, comme toujours. De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco lui faisait un petit sourire en coin, comme il faisait toujours..

Dumbledore se leva ; ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire tout le monde présent dans la salle. Il débuta son discours. 

- J'aimerais vous faire part des règlements de cette année. Défense pour tout le monde de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. De plus, je voudrais ajouter quelques objets sur la liste des objets défendus : des petits bonbons en forme de cerises qui vous en font pousser au bout des lobes d'oreilles et des pantoufles qui font allonger vos pieds. Juste avant de débuter le festin, j'aimerais annoncer qui seront les préfets en chef cette année.

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Hermione espérait avoir ce poste. Au moins, ça lui ferait quelque chose à faire cette année. Et elle aurait ses propres quartiers.

- La préfète en chef sera, de la maison Gryffondor, Hermione Granger! 

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Hermione, sous ses airs désinvoltes, était extrêmement fière d'elle-même. Toutes ces années de travail ardu avaient au moins valu quelque chose!

- Son homologue masculin sera, de la maison Serpentard, Draco Malefoy! Je vous prierais donc de venir me rencontrer après le souper, je vous montrerai vos quartiers.

Hermione perdit tout appétit, et probablement toute couleur présente dans son visage. Qu-avait-elle fait pour mériter de passer une année à partager ses appartements avec un crétin de la sorte? Si elle avait pu choisir en ça et la mort, la deuxième option aurait été la bonne.

***

Et voilà, c'est mon premier chapitre à vie… Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est quand même un début..!!! Je veux ajouter que j'écris cette fic pour mon plaisir personnel, mais je serais heureuse de savoir votre avis! 


	2. Rencontre avec l'ennemi

Visage caché

Disclaimer : Je dois le dire.. Hélas, je ne possède rien, même pas Draco L. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. L'intrigue est à moi.

Réponse aux reviews : Merci à mes premières « revieweuses », vous me rendez vraiment contente! Je ne pensais pas avoir des reviews en si peu de temps, j'avoue que je suis très flattée. Encore une fois, merci!!

Chapitre 2

Après le somptueux repas, Hermione se hâta au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle voulait arriver avant Malefoy. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle y était. Le vieux sorcier l'attendait, en compagnie du blondinet.

- Suivez-moi, jeunes gens, dit Dumbledore.

Ils partirent alors vers une aile du château qu'Hermione n'avait jamais visitée depuis sa première année. Elle supposait qu'il en était de même pour les autres élèves. Elle aurait donc vraiment la paix, puisque personne ne savait qu'elle existait vraiment. Ils arrivèrent devant un escalier qui menait à une tour. Rendus en haut de l'escalier, ils se trouvèrent face à un immense portrait. Il devait avoir au moins cinq mètres de haut. Il représentait un jeune couple. La jeune fille était immensément jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait avait un visage parfait, de beaux cheveux châtains ondulés et des yeux d'un bleu… C'était époustouflant! Dumbledore leur adressa la parole.

- Bonjour Tristan, et bonjour à vous aussi, Iseult. Voici nos nouveaux préfets en chef. Je vous prierais de ne laisser entrer personne à part ces deux jeunes gens.

- Bien sûr, mon cher Dumbledore, répondit le jeune homme.

- Bien. Draco, Hermione, je vous laisse choisir votre mot de passe. Ne l'oubliez pas!

Sur ce, il les quitta. Hermione détestait le fait de se trouver seule avec Draco. Elle se sentait quelque peu menacée. 

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on prend, lui demanda-t-il, avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

- Je ne sais pas… que dirais-tu de Blind Guardian? J'aime bien ce groupe et je doute que quelqu'un…

- Ça ira.

Hermione détestait se faire couper la parole, et surtout par un garçon comme lui.

Résignée, elle dit le mot de passe à Tristan et Iseult et entra, Malefoy sur les talons. En voyant leur salle commune, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie! C'était tout simplement magnifique. La salle était assez grande, peinte en rouge et vert.. On se demande pourquoi! Cela lui donnait l'air d'être décorée pour Noël, pensait Hermione. Il y avait un superbe foyer, où un feu était déjà allumé. Plusieurs divans étaient disposés ça et là. Il y avait même deux bureaux de travail, placés aux deux extrémités de la pièce. Malefoy monta voir sa chambre et la salle de bain. Il revint presque immédiatement, la mine renfrognée.

- Merde Granger, nous allons être OBLIGÉS de partager la salle de bain!!!

- Oh… Nous n'avons guère le choix. Je vais me coucher.

Elle monta directement à sa chambre. Elle se disait qu'elle prendrait un bain le lendemain matin. Il y avait quelques marches qui menaient à leurs chambre et à la salle de bain. Elle se dirigea vers la porte rouge, qui était visiblement celle qui menait à sa chambre. 

Sa chambre était tout simplement magnifique! Bien entendu, elle était décorée avec les couleurs de Gryffondor, rouge et or. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un énorme lit à baldaquin. Il était en bois foncé. Il y avait aussi une petite table de chevet et un magnifique meuble dans lequel étaient déjà rangés tous ses vêtements. À côté de son lit, une magnifique toile était accrochée au mur.

- Parfait, se dit Hermione. Je vais être tranquille ici. Je pourrai faire ce que je veux. 

Elle se changea en pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle était morte de fatigue…

***

BIP BIP BIP… Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et sauta hors de son lit. Elle sortit de sa chambre et vis que la porte de celle de Malefoy était encore fermée. « Il doit dormir encore », se dit-elle. Elle se rendit donc à la salle de bain. 

Elle était immense ! Tout comme le bain d'ailleurs. Les murs étaient couverts de miroirs. En se déshabillant, Hermione s'observa un peu. C'était assez embarrassant de soir voir partout de la sorte. 

Elle se détailla en entier. Depuis quelque temps, elle avait perdu du poids. Elle était formée comme une femme, mais bon, elle aurait bien pu en prendre à des endroits stratégiques, comme par exemple, la poitrine. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas très attirante. Et que dire de ses cheveux! Toujours aussi épais, quoiqu'ils s'étaient un peu    « calmés ». Ils lui allaient maintenant jusqu'à la taille. Bref, Hermione se trouvait très ordinaire. « Je me demande bien quand sera le jour où quelqu'un me remarquera ». 

***

Elle sortait du bain. Elle sécha ses cheveux et s'habilla. Elle se sentait maussade. Pour le souligner, elle décida de se maquiller en noir. Un peu de crayon et de mascara et hop! Fin prête pour le premier cours, c'est-à-dire potions, avec les Serpentard. Jamais Hermione n'avait eu un cours de potions sans eux. 

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors. Hermione regarda vers celle-ci et vit un Malefoy tout endormi. Il ne portait que des boxers noirs ( note : je ne sais pas si vous, de l'autre côté de l'océan, appelez ça comme ça, peut-être diriez vous slip… en fait je ne sais pas ). Ces derniers ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Ses cheveux platine étaient en bataille et Hermione pu voir que toutes ces années de quidditch n'avaient pas servi à rien…

« Beuk Hermione, va-t-en d'ici au plus vite, c'est Malefoy que tu regardes »..

- Granger?!?? Que fais-tu là?

- Bien, je me préparais pour le cours que nous avons dans une quarantaine de minutes. Je quitte.

- Non, reste. Je veux te demander quelque chose.

Hermione le regarda d'un air incrédule. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir?… Elle sentait qu'elle le saurait bien vite. 

- Je voulais simplement te demander si tu aimais ce que tu voyais, dit-il en souriant d'un air mauvais.

- Non mais je n'en crois pas mes oreilles! Y a-t-il autre chose que ta petite personne qui t'importe?? En tout cas.. je te laisse prendre ton bain, _et tu me rendrais service en te noyant…_dit-elle tout bas, pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. 

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Le château au grand complet avait du l'entendre.

Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle afin de déjeuner avant le début des cours. 

***

Et voilà, un autre chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais, il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'action, mais bon, ce n'est que le 2e chapitre! Je vais essayer d'en mettre un autre en ligne bientôt. 

Leslie


	3. Potions et tentative

Visage caché

Disclaimer : Bon… Rien n'est à moi!! Tout est à J.K. Rowling. À part l'intrigue. Malheureusement… :P

Merci pour les gentilles reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir au début! Elles me rendent toute joyeuse. Ça fait bizarre de voir que les auteurs de certaines fics que j'ai lues lisent les miennes.. !! J Je ne sais pas encore si Hermione et Draco vont se voir dans la douche ou quelque chose du genre. J'écris ma fic à mesure, donc tout n'est pas prévu à l'avance. Mais bon, merci encore pour les reviews :P

Chapitre 3

Rendue à la Grande Salle, Hermione alla s'installer avec Ginny. 

- Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu?

- Allô.. Je vais plus ou moins bien. Tu sais, partager ses quartiers avec un gars comme ce cher Malefoy n'est pas toujours facile.. Et cela n'est que le début!

- Je te crois sur parole, dit Ginny sur un ton compatissant. Tu n'as toujours pas reparlé à Harry et à mon frère?

- Non, et je ne crois pas que ça soit pour bientôt. Ils ne semblent pas s'ennuyer ou avoir besoin de moi, alors je les laisse à leurs occupations.

- Ok..

- Je dois te laisser Ginny! Mon cours de potions débute dans dix minutes et je n'ai pas envie de faire enrager Rogue dès le premier cours!

Sur ce, elle quitta Ginny sans un regard en arrière. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui poser la même question, à savoir si elle avait reparlé aux deux idiots qui lui servaient d'amis autrefois… « J'en ai marre de tout ça.. », pensa Hermione.

***

Rendue aux donjons pour le cours de potion, Hermione s'installa à une table à l'arrière de la classe, où personne ne pourrait la voir. Au moment où elle y prit place, Rogue entra dans la classe et débuta son habituel discours.

- Vous êtes maintenant en septième année. Je ne tolérerai donc aucune erreur ou mauvais comportement de votre part, dit-il en posant ses yeux noirs et mesquins sur Neville. Les potions que nous étudierons cette année sont des plus complexes alors j'exige que vous travailliez avec précision. Pour aujourd'hui, nous prendrons des notes sur ces potions.

Il commença sa lecture, d'une voix monocorde et ennuyante. Hermione se permit de rêvasser en classe, chose qu'elle faisait rarement. « Ma vie n'est pas intéressante. Personne ne me remarque, j'ai l'impression de toujours être seule. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider… », pensait-elle.

- Mademoiselle Granger, vous sentez-vous assez intelligente pour ne pas prêter attention à ce que je dis?

La voix désagréable de Rogue la fit sursauter.

- Euh.. Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, encore toute perdue dans ses pensées.

- Bien, moi, je sais, Granger. Vous allez sortir de mon cours immédiatement, et ce, sans aucun commentaire! Et ce sera dix points de moins pour Gryffondor!

Hermione ramassa ses affaires, sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers la tours des préfets en chef. 

Arrivée devant le portrait, elle dit son mot de passe très fort, sous l'effet de la colère.

- BLIND GUARDIAN!

Le portrait pivota et Hermione pu entrer dans sa salle commune. Elle se jeta sur un des divans et se mit à pleurer. Elle serait seule puisque Malefoy avait des cours pendant toute la matinée. 

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, me faire mettre dehors par cet horrible Rogue! Maintenant j'ai la certitude que je ne vaux rien aux yeux de personne, se dit-elle à voix haute. 

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau. Ce dernier contenait quelques uns de ses effets personnels. Elle chercha un peu et trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Un petit flacon qui contenait des pilules. C'était en fait des aspirines. « Qu'y a-t-il de mal à en prendre quelques unes?? », se questionna Hermione. 

Mais elle avait un peu exagéré son « quelques unes »…

***

« Merde, j'ai oublié mes livres pour le cours d'arithmancie… Que je suis bête », se dit un certain garçon aux cheveux blonds, quasiment blancs. 

Malefoy se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour récupérer ses manuels scolaires. Après avoir dit le mot de passe, il monta à sa chambre. Il remarqua alors que la porte de la chambre de Hermione était ouverte. Normalement, elle la fermait toujours. « Oh… et si j'allais jeter un petit coup d'œil? Elle n'en saurait jamais rien!! », pensait-il. 

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, ce qu'il vit le fit échapper tous ses livres. Hermione gisait par terre, le visage blanc comme neige, un flacon d'aspirine vide à la main. Il était comme pétrifié. Qu'allait-il faire? Malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette fille, il ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser là. Ça aurait été inhumain. « Je dois l'amener voir Mme Pomfresh ». Malefoy oublia alors le fait qu'il soit un sorcier ( il aurait pu la transporter avec un simple Wingardium Leviosa.. ) et la prit dans ses bras puissants.

***

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait mal et avait des douleurs à l'estomac. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, mais à l'infirmerie! « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Ah oui… l'aspirine. Mais pourquoi donc ai-je aussi mal au ventre? Sûrement un lavement.. »

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Mme Pomfresh arriva en vitesse.

- Merci Merlin, vous êtes réveillée!! 

- Depuis quand suis-je ici, demanda Hermione.

- Depuis hier soir, et maintenant, il est plus de dix-huit heures! Une chance que ce jeune homme, Malefoy je crois, vous a trouvée, car nous aurions pu vous perdre..

- Oh..

- Maintenant, reposez-vous. Ainsi, demain soir, vous pourrez quitter l'infirmerie.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait failli perdre la vie. « Quelle différence cela aurait-il fait.. ?? », pensait la jeune fille. Tout en ruminant des pensées sombres, elle s'endormit.

***

Hermione put enfin quitter l'infirmerie. Bien entendu, elle n'avait reçu la visite de personne. Mais bon, que pouvait-on y faire?

Elle avait la ferme intention de remercier Malefoy pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se devait d'admettre que son geste l'avait touchée. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant le portrait des deux amoureux et pu entrer dans la salle commune. Comme elle l'espérait, Malefoy s'y trouvait. 

- Euh.. Malefoy, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais… Merci.

Ce dernier se contenta de la regarder. Mais la jeune fille cru remarquer, dans les yeux gris du garçon, une petite lueur d'inquiétude et de douceur. Elle disparut en un instant. Puisqu'il restait muet, Hermione monta à sa chambre. Malefoy se décida enfin à dire quelque chose.

- Hey Granger, tu n'aurais pas une aspirine pour moi? J'ai cet horrible mal de tête et…

- La ferme Malefoy! 

Hermione lui tourna le dos et monta se coucher. Elle était dans son lit et pensait. « Il ne changera donc jamais. Il m'a sauvé la vie, et trouve le moyen de m'agacer à ce sujet. Il m'a vue dans un état de faiblesse et cela lui donnera une raison de plus de se moquer de la pauvre petite Granger, la madame je-sais-tout, la sang de bourbe… »

Elle venait tout juste de s'endomir, tout en ignorant que Malefoy regrettait les paroles qu'il venait de lui dire, pour la toute première fois de sa vie. 

***

Et voilà, un autre chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Donnez-moi des nouvelles! J'essaierai de mettre en ligne un autre chapitre bientôt.. mais je suis en pleine période d'examens alors pardonnez-moi si le délai est plus long. !!

Leslie


	4. Fraternisation avec l'ennemi

Visage caché

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Tout est à Mme JK Rowling. Je l'envie énormément. Seule la petite intrigue est à moi. 

Réponse aux reviews : MERCI!!! Vous me flattez énormément. Je suis tellement contente. Vous êtes super cool! Merci :P

Chapitre 4

****

Après une dure nuit, due à des maux d'estomac, Hermione se réveilla, aussi fatiguée qu'elle pouvait l'être la veille. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain, telle une automate, encore toute endormie. En ouvrant la porte, elle remarqua que les miroirs étaient couverts de buée. L'air était humide, pesant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers l'immense baignoire… Draco Malefoy, le prince des Serpentard, se lavait doucement les cheveux en chantant une très jolie chanson. Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue, jusqu'au temps où Hermione éternua.

- Granger? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là??

- Euh… Seulement quelques minutes.

- Sors au plus vite! Tu n'as rien vu, ni rien entendu!!

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain avec hâte. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se remémorer le magnifique corps de son ennemi, l'eau ruisselant sur sa poitrine musclée.. « Hey Hermione, c'est à Malefoy que tu penses??.. NON jamais! ».

Elle attendit qu'il finisse pour aller se laver et se préparer en vitesse. Elle décida de s'habiller tout en noir. Elle y avait pris goût. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune. Malefoy était assis sur un des divans.

- Euh… Granger… je..je.. voulais...

On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de parler, comme si les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il avait un petit air timide. « Wow, ça doit être la première fois de ma vie que je le vois dans cet état », se dit la jeune fille. 

- Je.. voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, tu sais, les aspirines…

- Toi, Draco Malefoy, tu t'excuses?? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Mais bon, c'est déjà oublié.

Elle quitta pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, sans se douter qu'un jeune homme venait tout juste de remarquer que, malgré son apparence peu soignée, Hermione n'était pas si affreuse qu'elle le croyait. Et la capacité qu'elle avait à pardonner. Rare sont ceux qui l'avaient… Mais le jeune homme n'aurait jamais admis cela à personne.

***

Rendue en bas, Hermione alla s'asseoir avec Ginny, comme toujours. Mais une chose inattendue se produisit. 

      -    Bon matin, Hermione, dit une voix trop familière. 

- Ron, et Harry?.. Bien, bonjour à vous aussi.

Les garçons engagèrent une conversation avec leur « amie ». Cette dernière trouvait leur comportement quelque peu bizarre. Que lui voulaient-ils?

Après avoir mangé, leur conversation se tourna vers les cours, puis vers celui de métamorphose. 

- Mione, as-tu commencé le devoir de 3 rouleaux de parchemins que McGonagall nous a donné, demanda Harry.

- Oui, pourquoi donc?

- Ron et moi, nous nous demandions si tu ne pouvais pas nous donner un coup de main après les cours. Tu sais…

- Non mais! Pour qui vous prenez-vous? Vous faites semblant de me reparler seulement pour finir par me demander de l'aide! Vous êtes tellement lamentables! Laissez-moi tranquille!

Tout le monde présent écouta leur conversation. Hermione du retenir ses larmes en se rendant à son cours de métamorphoses. Après, elle avait soin aux créatures magiques, et en après midi, un double potions… Ce que la journée allait être longue!

***

De retour à sa salle commune, Hermione put se laisser aller. Elle jeta ses livres au bout de ses bras. Elle renversa les divans, les sofas… bref, tout ce qui était à la portée de sa main. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude, de cette misère, de ce mal de vivre… Tout à coup, deux bras l'encerclèrent pour arrêter sa folie.

- Lâche moi Malefoy!!, dit-elles, les larmes aux yeux.

- Seulement si tu restes calme, ok?

- D'accord.

Il la laissa aller, tout doucement, comme s'il avait voulu la garder contre lui. C'est l'impression qu'eut Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de briser tout?? Tu as vu dans quel état est notre salle commune?

Hermione se mit alors à pleurer doucement, à chaudes larmes.

- Désolé Granger, je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute!!! C'est Harry et Ron! Maintenant, je sais que ne représente rien pour eux! Ils ont eu le culot de venir me voir pour me demander de l'aide dans leurs devoirs! Comme je les déteste! C'est à cause d'eux que je suis seule!

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle s'était laissée emporter devant ce garçon. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Il était comme sa bouée de sauvetage.

- Je m'excuse Malefoy, je te raconte tout ça, je n'en peux plus.

Le jeune homme ne put se résoudre à dire une méchanceté. Cette fille avait tellement l'air triste, abandonnée. Elle semblait en détresse profonde. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour tenter de la réconforter. 

- Voudrais-tu que je fasse du thé?

- Ça serait gentil, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il quitta alors la pièce. Hermione répara tout les dégâts d'un petit coup de baguette. Elle s'étonnait elle-même. Elle s'était confiée à Malefoy, et celui-ci l'avait écoutée. C'était une première. Mais la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus sur celui qui l'avait persécutée pendant plusieurs années. Avec ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu plus tôt, elle croyait que Malefoy pouvait être gentil s'il s'en donnait la peine. 

- Voilà, un bon thé bien chaud, ça va t'aider.

- Merci, Draco. Tu es le seul à avoir entendu ce que je t'ai dit tantôt. 

Les deux sautèrent de surprise, se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'expression de l'autre. Elle l'avait appelé Draco! C'était le premier pas vers une amitié nouvelle, et le premier rire d'Hermione depuis des jours. 

- Ça te dérangerait que je t'appelle Draco? 

- Non.

- Je voudrais te poser une question… pourquoi, pendant toutes ces années, m'as-tu prise comme souffre-douleur? 

- Je dois dire que mon père a eu une grande influence sur moi. Je le croyais, avec ses histoires de sang pur et tout. Maintenant que j'habite avec toi, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix de laisser ces choses-là de côté… nous partageons la même baignoire! Et j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas une sale petite sang de bourbe comme Lucius tenait à me faire croire.

- Tu as vraiment changé d'idée envers moi? Tu ne m'appelleras plus sang de bourbe?

- Non, répondit-il d'un ton déterminé. Et comme tu l'as peut-être remarqué, je ne l'ai pas dit depuis que nous sommes ici. 

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ils se racontèrent leur jeunesse, ce qu'ils aimaient, etc. Ils découvrirent même qu'ils avaient des intérêts communs, en ce qui concerne la musique et l'école. Hermione, même si cela paraissait invraisemblable, adorait la musique métal, tout comme Draco! Ce dernier était enchanté de pouvoir connaître une fille qui aimait ce style. 

Ils se dirent enfin bonne nuit, chacun montant dans sa chambre. 

Hermione n'eut pas de peine à s'endormir, puisqu'elle avait parlé avec quelqu'un. Cela l'avait aidée énormément. De plus, elle allait avoir un nouveau très bon ami bientôt. Elle en était très heureuse, même si cette personne s'appelait Draco Malefoy.

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. À la prochaine !!

Leslie


	5. Moment troublant

Visage caché

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, à part l'intrigue. Le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling, comme je l'envie.. :P

Réponses aux reviews : On m'a demandé certaines choses. Oui, il va sûrement y avoir des scènes comme certaines personnes aiment :P Ça va être plus tard. Et pour ce qui est de la longueur de mes chapitres, je vais faire de mon mieux pour en écrire plus! Merci encore à toutes mes revieweuses, vous êtes trop cool :P 

Chapitre 5

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle se rendait à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Hermione arriva face à face avec Draco. Il était, bien entendu, avec les idiots qui lui servaient d'amis, c'est-à-dire Crabbe et Goyle. Il portait sur son visage une expression neutre. Ses yeux ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion.

- Bonjour Draco! , dit-elle de façon enthousiaste.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et poursuivit son chemin. Hermione entendit des ricanements derrière elle. Elle regarda dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit et vit nulle autre que Pansy et sa bande de garces. 

- Non mais vous avez vu ça? La sang de bourbe croit que MON Draco pourrait s'abaisser à lui adresser la parole! N'est-ce pas drôle?

Ses amies émirent un ricanement purement méchant.

« Sois forte et ignore-les. Elles sont stupides. En ce qui concerne Draco… peut-être qu'il se sent mal à l'idée de me parler en public, surtout devant ses amis.. Devrais-je lui en parler? .. » , pensait Hermione. Ces filles ne valaient pas la peine de s'en faire. 

Elle arriva en classe, juste à temps. Elle alla s'asseoir avec Harry, puisque aucune autre place n'était libre. Il lui fit un léger signe de la tête. 

Le professeur débuta sa leçon. Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer. Bientôt, ce fut la fin des cours, et le temps de retourner à ses quartiers dans la haute tour. 

***

Hermione ne vit pas Malefoy jusqu'au repas. En effet, il était assis au milieu de sa bande pendant le souper. Il ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Juste avant que la plupart des élèves quittent la Grande Salle, Dumbledore se leva.

- Je demanderais aux deux préfets en chef de me rejoindre à mon bureau dans trente minutes. J'ai des consignes à vous donner. Bonne soirée à tous.

***

Hermione et Draco attendaient devant la porte qui menait au bureau du directeur. Aucun des deux ne savait le mot de passe. Ils devaient donc attendre que Dumbledore vienne leur ouvrir. 

Draco semblait distant. Il évitait le regard de la jeune fille. Mais lorsque cette dernière ne le regardait pas, il la fixait avec intensité. 

Un bruit retentit. La porte du bureau venait de s'ouvrir. 

- Ah Draco et Hermione, merci d'être à l'heure. Suivez-moi.

Ils gravirent un escalier en colimaçon. Il menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione n'y était jamais allée. C'était, on pouvait le dire, une pièce très spéciale. Des dizaines de portraits étaient affichés aux murs. Fumseck, le phœnix du directeur, était sur son perchoir.

- Je veux que vous sachiez que je ne vous ai pas demandé ici pour rien, dit le vieil homme. Comme vous le savez, le 31 octobre approche. Je vous demanderais donc d'organiser, avec l'aide des préfets, une soirée à laquelle les élèves de tous âges pourront se présenter. Vous pouvez maintenant quitter.

Hermione se sentait heureuse pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle adorait les danses. « J'adore les danses mais je serai seule, je crois que je commence à moins aimer.. »

Draco ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme. Hermione avait remarqué que depuis leur conversation, celle où elle s'était confiée à lui, et vice-versa, le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. 

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau qui gardait leur porte. Tristan, tout comme Iseult, brillait par son absence. 

Les deux jeunes gens allaient devoir attendre le retour des amoureux. Draco semblait nerveux. Hermione pensa alors qu'il s'agissait d'un bon moment pour lui parler de son comportement des derniers jours. 

- Euh.. Draco.. je pourrais te parler? Tu sembles si disant. On dirait même que tu m'évites depuis la soirée où nous avons décidé qu'il était temps de laisser les hostilités de côté.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris l'autre soir, _Granger, _dit-il d'un ton sec. Il tourna la tête et ne la regarda plus. 

Ce qu'il venait de dire blessa énormément la jeune fille. « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? Merde, nous venions tout juste de commencer à nous parler de manière civile et le voilà qui change d'idée.. »

Elle fut interrompue par le retour de Tristan et Iseult. Les deux semblaient avoir bu. Ils se comportaient bizarrement et avaient de la misère à tenir debout. Hermione prononça le mot de passe et monta à sa chambre, prit son pyjama et se rendit à la salle de bain ; tout ça sans un regard pour Draco. Prendre un bain la relaxerait. Elle en avait vraiment besoin en ce moment. 

***

L'eau chaude et la mousse parfumée avaient eu un effet positif sur Hermione. Elle se sentait même soudainement très fatiguée. Elle se lava les dents en vitesse et brossa ses cheveux. En ouvrant la porte pour sortir, elle vit Draco qui se tenait devant elle, comme s'il l'avait attendue. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité, c'était presque irréel. Il fit un pas vers elle. Maintenant, leurs nez se touchaient presque. 

- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Hermione. 

Il ne répondit pas. Il la regardait toujours. « Ses yeux sont magnifiques, si brillants, si..…Herm, c'est Draco, tu ne dois pas penser à de telles choses.. » Comme il ne bougeait pas, Hermione voulut le pousser afin de pouvoir se rendre à sa chambre. Elle posa la main sur son bras et le poussa légèrement. Il n'en fit rien. Elle commençait à s'impatienter.

- Vas-tu bouger?? Quelqu'un que je connais voudrait aller dormir.

Tout d'un coup, il saisit les petits poignets d'Hermione dans ses grandes mains et la plaqua sur le mur, sans toutefois être rude. Leurs visage n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur visage. Draco posa alors ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Puis il se fit plus agressif et sa langue caressa la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione, comme s'il demandait l'accès à sa bouche. Elle n'allait pas refuser.. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient tellement douces, réconfortantes, invitantes, et comme il était doué... Draco laissa alors aller ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille pendant qu'il dévorait sa bouche avec avidité. Il la caressait avec une douceur infinie. Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce baiser allait la rendre folle. Draco la laissa alors. Ils avaient le souffle court. Il détourna le visage et entra dans la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui une Hermione triste, mal à l'aise, déçue ; non pas à cause du baiser, mais bien à cause de comportement de Draco après le baiser. 

Hermione se rendit à sa chambre et se coucha. « Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassée comme si sa vie en dépendait? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit après? Il doit regretter. » 

Elle eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Sa tête était remplie de pensées pour Draco. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il y a quelques jours, elle croyait s'en être fait un ami, mais il semblait quelque peu avoir changé d'idée. Et voilà que ce soir, il l'embrasse passionnément. Hermione ne l'aimait pas ; mais elle ne le haïssait pas non plus. Elle s'endormit beaucoup plus tard.

Draco, de son côté, ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait embrassé Hermione. Depuis leur conversation, il avait combattu les nouveaux sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il l'avait évitée délibérément. Cet intérêt qu'il portait à Hermione lui faisait peur. Oui, lui, Draco Malefoy, avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour une fille. « Je sais bien que je l'ai blessée en l'évitant de la sorte. Je ne veux pas non plus tomber en amour avec elle. Je ne suis pas faible. Mais je peux peut-être lui parler gentiment…Mais que vont dire mes amis..? Ah je m'en fous. Et puis on a ce bal à organiser.. Merde, je vais être avec elle souvent, trop à mon goût. » Il s'endormit sur ces pensées. 

***

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec la ferme intention de parler à Draco de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et attendit. Il allait sûrement descendre bientôt. Elle entendit alors des pas derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas parler?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ouais. Je voulais justement te le demander. J'imagine que c'est au sujet d'hier soir? Et de ce que j'ai fait?

- Euh… oui.

Il y eut un silence gêné entre les deux jeunes gens. Ce fut Hermione qui le rompit.

- Draco, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu m'as évité pendant quelques jours et hier tu m'embrasses. Pardonne-moi si je ne comprends pas, mais bon, je trouve cela extrêmement mélangeant. 

- Je suis vraiment désolé. On oublie ça et on repart à zéro?

Il ne voulait absolument pas avoir à expliquer les raisons de son comportement et espérait bien s'en sortir.

- D'accord… je peux oublier ça. Par contre, je serais heureuse si tu ne recommençais pas. 

- C'est entendu, répondit-il. Si je le fais, tu as le droit de me jeter un sort!

Il lui sourit gentiment. Ses vrais sourires étaient rares. Ils valaient pourtant la peine d'être vus. Hermione lui sourit en retour. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie ; elle vivait des jours difficiles et elle savait que sa présence allait être réconfortante. Même si elle était fâchée contre Ron et Harry, leur présence lui manquait tout de même de temps en temps. Draco pourrait l'aider à supporter cette solitude. 

Elle se rendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner. 

***

Bien voilà, un autre chapitre. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop moche.. :P. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles!! À bientôt J

Leslie

.  


	6. La demande

Visage caché

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la reine JK Rowling, seule la petite intrigue est à moi.

Merci encore pour les super reviews J Voici les réponses à certaines questions. Je ne veux pas non plus vendre le « punch » de mon histoire. Je tiens à dire que tout n'est pas prévu à l'avance. 1) Si cette histoire est une Hermione/Draco.. je vous laisse deviner comment ça va finir. Mais comment ça se passera? On verra ça dans quelques chapitres. 2) En ce qui concerne la réconciliation avec les gars, je ne suis pas encore sûre à 100%, ni Ginny non plus. 3) Pour ce qui est du cours de potion, je ne l'avais pas dit, mais bon, elle y est retournée.. :P

Merci encore :P 

Chapitre 6 

Après le fameux baiser, Hermione et Draco se parlaient, oui, mais sans toutefois devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ; comme si un malaise s'était installé entre eux. Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas, la septième année à Poudlard était extrêmement exigeante et elle devait travailler très dur. Draco, lui, de son côté, en souffrait un peu plus. Il savait que le fait de se lier d'amitié avec une sorcière née de parents moldus ne ferait pas le bonheur de son père. De plus, la jeune fille occupait ses pensées beaucoup plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. 

 Après avoir eu plusieurs réunions avec les préfets, les deux jeunes gens purent enfin décider ce qui se passerait à la danse qui aurait lieu le soir d'Halloween. Il avait été convenu que les jeunes devraient s'habiller de façon moldue, et que la musique serait moldue elle aussi. Cela avait été décidé non sans quelques protestations de la part de Draco.

***

C'était le vendredi, 24 octobre. Hermione se sentait stressée. Elle avait une tonne de devoirs à faire, elle n'avait rien à mettre pour la danse et personne pour l'accompagner. C'est alors qu'en se rendant à la Grande Salle, elle vit que le lendemain, elle pourrait se rendre à Pré au Lard. Elle pourrait donc faire quelques achats en vue de la semaine prochaine!

Elle se rendit à la table des Gryffondors. Elle allait demander à Ginny si elle voulait l'accompagner et ainsi l'aider à choisir quelques vêtements. 

- Salut Ginny.

- Bonjour Hermione, ça fait un sacré bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé! Tu vas bien?

- Plus ou moins.. En fait, je suis venue te demander ton aide, demanda Hermione.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- J'aimerais que demain tu viennes avec moi à Pré au Lard pour m'aider à acheter la tenue que je porterai à la danse. 

- Euh… je…

Ginny eut soudain l'air très mal à l'aise. Elle avait la peau aussi rouge que ses cheveux… 

- Harry m'a demandé la même chose… Ne veux-tu pas nous accompagner?

- Oh.., j'y penserai et j'irai vous rejoindre si le cœur m'en dit. Au revoir Ginny!

Hermione monta alors à sa tour. Peut-être devrait-elle le faire… 

***

Hermione se leva avec difficulté le lendemain. Elle avait effectivement très mal dormi. Elle se prépara en vitesse et se rendit à sa salle commune. Draco était assis sur un des divans, un livre à la main. Il adressa à Hermione un petit sourire et lui fit un signe de la main. Cela eut pour effet de transformer les jambes de la jeune fille en coton. Elle lui répondit et sortit en hâte. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau le matin… les cheveux mouillés, les yeux légèrement endormis… tout simplement sexy. « Herm, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? »… Elle se le demandait, même si elle avait quelques doutes. 

Elle avait décidé de ne pas se joindre à Ginny et Harry pour son magasinage. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'imposer. Surtout que Harry allait être présent, elle ne saurait pas trop comment se comporter. Alors c'était décidé, elle ferait ses emplettes en solo. 

***

La journée se déroula très bien. Hermione trouva rapidement ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle était très fière de ses achats. Elle avait même osé : elle s'était acheté un peu de maquillage. Il fallait quelque chose de vraiment important pour la faire acheter une telle chose. 

Pendant le reste de la journée, elle erra dans les boutiques. Elle retourna au château juste avant l'heure du souper. 

***

C'était maintenant mardi. Hermione n'avait toujours personne pour aller à la danse. « Bah.. si ça ne change pas, j'irai seule… je n'en mourrai pas. » se dit-elle tristement. 

Ce matin-là, à l'heure du courrier, un grand hibou laissa tomber une lettre devant la jeune fille. Cette dernière croyait qu'il s'était trompé, mais non, la lettre portait son nom. Hermione l'ouvrit et pu y lire :

_Chère Hermione, _

_J'ai finalement eu le courage de t'écrire ce petit mot.  Je ne sais pas si tu te doutes de la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait. Si tu veux savoir, viens me rejoindre, ce soir vers sept heures, devant la classe de métamorphose. Amitiés._

Il n'y avait même pas de signature!!! Qui pouvait bien vouloir lui parler? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas signé? Que de mystères. La personne qui lui avait écrit cette petite lettre voulait peut-être l'inviter à la danse? Peut-être que ce garçon aurait les cheveux blonds… Hermione attendait maintenant sept heures avec impatience.

***

Il était presque sept heures. Hermione se dépêcha de se rendre à la classe de métamorphose. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par ses travaux scolaires qu'elle avait oublié le rendez-vous. 

Elle y arriva enfin. Personne en vue. C'était mauvais signe. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait attendre quelques minutes. Elle voulait vraiment savoir qui lui avait envoyé la lettre. 

Une minute… 2 minutes…… 10 minutes. Toujours personne. 

- Hey bien. Quelqu'un doit bien se marrer en ce moment. On m'a posé un lapin!

- Qui t'a posé un lapin?, demanda une voix masculine derrière elle. 

Hermione se retourna afin de voir à qui appartenait cette jolie voix.  Devant elle se trouvait un beau grand jeune homme. « Ce n'est pas Draco… mais il est bien.. », se dit-elle, presque tristement. Il avait des cheveux chatains frisés et d'immenses yeux bleus. Il avait l'air d'un petit ange. Elle se rappela alors l'avoir vu quelques fois en compagnie de Draco.

- Désolé du retard… J'étais en train d'étudier. 

- Oh.. Au fait, quel est ton nom? Je sais que je t'ai déjà vu seulement je ne peux me rappeler, demanda Hermione d'une voix timide. 

- Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. 

- Ahh oui, je me rappelle. Pourrais-je te demander la raison pour laquelle tu m'as convoquée ici?

Le rouge monta aux joues du garçon. « Comme il est mignon! » pensait la jeune fille. 

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir à la danse avec moi, demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Bien sûr, si tu n'as personne.. 

- Je n'ai personne, je veux bien y aller avec toi! Je te rejoindrai à la Grande Salle vendredi. Ça te va?

- Super! À vendredi Hermione!

Sur ce, il la quitta. Hermione était tellement contente! Elle avait un cavalier pour la fête! Pas n'importe lequel, il avait tellement l'air sympathique! Pour une fois dans sa vie, Hermione pensait que quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle. Même si ce n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait, elle allait avoir du plaisir quand même. 

Elle retourna vite à la tour des préfets en chef. En se rendant à sa chambre, elle entendit Draco qui l'appelait de la salle commune.

- Qu'y a-t-il Draco?

- Je me demandais…. Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi?, demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux semblaient supplier la jeune fille de dire oui. 

- Je suis désolée Draco, j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un. 

- Oh.. et pourrais-je savoir qui c'est?

- Un de tes amis, Blaise. 

- Ah oui.. Blaise…

Il avait l'air déçu. Cela attrista un peu Hermione mais elle se rappela qu'elle allait être accompagnée par un charmant jeune homme. 

***

31 octobre. Enfin, la danse!!! Hermione, directement après ses cours, monta à sa chambre et commença à se préparer pour le soir. Elle allait prendre le temps de s'arranger, pour une fois. 

Cela fut quand même long. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune. Draco y était. Il portait un jeans et une chemise bleue. C'était simple, mais ça lui allait à merveille. Ça faisait ressortir la couleur pâle de ses yeux. Il se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille.

- Her.. Herm… Hermione?!?

- Aurais-tu vu un fantôme?

- Non… c'est juste que tu es tellement… jolie.

- Merci, répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

En effet, elle était jolie. Elle portait une jupe en jeans qui lui allait aux genoux. Elle était ajustée et mettait en évidence les formes de la jeune fille. De plus, elle portait une camisole rose pâle, au col en forme de V. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et les avaient relevés en un haut chignon et avait laissé pendre quelques mèches. Pour finir le tout, elle avait appliqué un petit peu de maquillage, entre autre sur ses yeux. Elle était fière du résultat. Rares étaient les fois où elle s'était sentie jolie. Cette fois-ci en faisait partie. 

Draco la regardait toujours, bouche bée. 

- Bonne soirée Draco, réserve-moi une danse pour plus tard!

- Euh.. Oh..eee… Ah oui, bonne soirée à toi aussi Hermione.

La jeune fille était fière d'elle. Elle espérait produire le même effet sur son cavalier.

***

Bon… un autre chapitre! Laissez moi vos commentaires.. ! J À la prochaine!!

Leslie ;)


	7. La danse

Visage retrouvé

Disclaimer : À part l'intrigue, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K. Rowling!

Réponse aux reviews : J'avoue être très flattée par les reviews que je reçois, je vous en remercie grandement. Je vais essayer de donner des titres à mes chapitres, si cela peut aider. En guise de réponse à une review : non, Harry ne tombera pas en amour avec Hermione. En bref,  merci beaucoup :P 

Chapitre 7 : La danse 

La grande salle était décorée magnifiquement pour la danse d'Halloween. Tous les préfets avaient participé. Les quatre grandes tables avaient disparu pour laisser la place à une immense piste de danse. Sur le côté de la salle se trouvait un superbe buffet. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés. On avait décoré la salle en noir et orange, les couleurs de l'Halloween. Le ciel enchanté était rempli de scintillantes étoiles. Tout était parfait. 

Hermione était de cet avis. Ellle venait tout juste d'arriver à la fête et en fut émerveillée . Il y avait déjà du monde, de tous les âges. « Cela va être une belle soirée », se dit-elle. Elle vit alors, dans la foule, Blaise, qui semblait la chercher. Elle se rendit à sa rencontre. Elle lui toucha légèrement l'épaule.

- Bonjour Blaise, dit-elle.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet. 

- B… Bonjour Hermione! Tu es vraiment.. wow!!!

- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant. Tu veux danser?

- Avec plaisir!

Ils se rendirent au milieu de la salle où plusieurs personnes se trémoussaient au son de la musique. 

***

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeunne homme blond au regard bleu gris entra dans la salle. Il repéra immédiatement la beauté qui dansait avec son _ami, _Blaise. Il ressentit aussitôt une immense jalousie le submerger. Il devait rester fort.. Cela allait être extrêmement difficile…

***

Hermione avait un plaisir fou avec Blaise. Il était très gentil et extrêmement drôle. Elle riait beaucoup. Peut-être le fait d'avoir bu quelques verres l'avait-il aidée. Elle n'était pas saoule, mais elle était de très bonne humeur. 

Elle sentit alors une main ferme se poser sur son épaule. Elle entendit une voix masculine dire « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle? ». Elle laissa son cavalier avec un sourire. Ce dernier s'éloigna, en souriant lui aussi. Il ne dit pas un mot. Elle se retourna alors pour faire face à son nouveau partenaire. Elle se retrouva devant Draco. Tout d'un coup, la musique rapide cessa et une chanson lente commença à jouer. C'était (_Everything I do) I do it for you, _de Bryan Adams. Draco posa ses grandes mains sur la fine taille de Hermione. Elle passa les mains autour du cou du jeunne homme. Leurs corps se touchaient presque. Ils bougeaient lentement, comme si plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. 

_look into my eyes - you will see  
what you mean to me  
search your heart - search your soul  
and when you find me there you'll search no more  
don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
you can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
you know it's true  
everything i do - i do it for you_

Et la chanson continua. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, Draco laissa ses mains où elles étaient pour quelques instants, puis il lâcha prise, tout comme fit Hermione. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis le jeune homme s'éloigna, sans dire un mot. Hermione se sentait bizarre. Elle ne pouvait décrire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur.  

D'un autre côté, Draco se sentait comme s'il avait gouté à un fruit défendu. Il ne _devait _pas se rapprocher d'elle… Ça allait être tellement difficile, car après ce qu'il venait de vivre avec elle, il sentait qu'il en voulait plus. 

***

Hermione était retournée vers Blaise. Ce dernier était adossé au mur, l'air indifférent. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'empressa de sourire. 

- Hey Hermione, je commençais à trouver le temps long sans toi, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. 

- Tant que ça? 

- Ohh oui. On retourne danser ?

- D'accord!

Et ils retournèrent sur la piste de danse. 

La beauté de Hermione semblait finalement avoir été remarquée par d'autres garçons que Draco ou Blaise, puisque plusieurs lui avaient demandé de danser. Même Harry et Ron l'avaient fait! Hermione avait eu du mal à le croire mais avait tout de même accepté. Ces derniers avaient semblé mal à l'aise au début, mais s'étaient confondus en excuses par la suite. Ils avaient juré qu'ils allaient tout lui expliquer plus tard. La jeune fille y comptait bien. Mais elle aurait besoin de temps pour pouvoir leur faire confiance à nouveau.

***

La soirée battait son plein. Tout le monde semblait avoir un immense plaisir. Il était déjà onze heures, donc plusieurs jeunes de première et deuxième année avaient déjà quitté. Hermione, de son côté, avait un plaisir fou. Tout allait si bien! Elle adorait la compagnie de Blaise, elle avait dansé avec Draco, elle voyait, à l'horizon, la réconciliation avec Harry et Ron et plusieurs personnes l'ayant ignoré dans les derniers temps lui avaient parlé. ( La plupart des gens étaient intimidés par elle. Elle travaillait toujours et semblait si absorbée par ses études qu'ils avaient tout simplement peur d'aller lui parler). Tout allait si bien. Que demander de plus?

Blaise la traîna alors vers la porte la sortie de la Grande Salle. 

- Blaise, où allons-nous?

- Il fait chaud un peu ici. Ne veux-tu pas aller dehors un peu, question de se rafraîchir?

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Allons-y. 

***

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la Grande Salle…_

Draco était ennuyé. Certes, il avait dansé avec plusieurs demoiselles, mais aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de la douce Hermione. Il réfléchissait depuis un moment et il devait admettre qu'il commençait à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Cela était nouveau pour lui. Jamais il n'était tombé amoureux. Oui, bien sûr, il était sorti avec quelques filles, mais il ne les avait pas aimées. Cette fois-ci, ça pouvait être différent. Il le sentait. 

À ses yeux, Hermione était quasi parfaite : belle, intelligente, amusante à sa propre façon... Pendant des années, il ne l'avait pas lâchée, la traitant de tous les noms… Mais maintenant, il était plus mature et son opinion sur elle avait grandement changé. Il se croyait capable de tenir tête à son infâme père. Il venait tout juste de réaliser que la jeune Gryffondor était peut-être celle qu'il lui fallait. 

En parlant de Gryffondor… où était-elle passée?? Il la chercha des yeux sur la piste de danse, dans les coins de la Grande Salle, mais toujours aucun signe de la jeune fille. « Mais où peut-elle bien être? Dans notre tour? Je devrais sûrement aller voir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… », se disait Draco. Sur ce, il partit vers la tour des préfets en chef pour la trouver vide quelques minutes plus tard. Il retourna donc à la Grande Salle et eut finalement l'idée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dehors. 

***

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Il était découragé… Jusqu'au moment où il entendit deux personnes parler.

- Tu vas obéir, sale garce..

- Non!!!, dit une fille. La réponse fut suivie de sanglots étouffés. 

On entendit alors un bruit de vêtement déchiré. Draco se hâta vers l'endroit d'où provenaient ces voix. 

***

Hermione se débattait. Blaise était odieux. Elle lui avait fait confiance. Maintenant, il essayait de la violer. Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. Elle se débattait mais le jeune homme était tellement plus grand et plus fort qu'elle… Soudainement, il se mit même à la frapper. Elle avait mal et se sentait de plus en plus faible… Il allait parvenir à ses fins..

***

Draco y était. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit précis d'où venaient le bruit, il vit un grand garçon partir en courant. Il l'avait probablement entendu. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Hermione gisait par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage couvert de sang, quasiment nue. Elle portait encore ses petites culottes. Il était donc arrivé juste avant que le violeur lui fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. 

Il prit soin de la couvrir de sa propre cape et pour la deuxième fois cette année-là, il la prit dans ses bras afin de la conduire à l'infirmerie. 

- Draco, dit-elle faiblement, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. 

***

Hermione ouvrit douloureusement ses yeux le jour suivant. « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Et ou suis-je?? », se questionna-t-elle. Des souvenirs d'hier lui vinrent rapidement en mémoire. Elle était sortie dehors avec Blaise. Ce dernier s'était montré entreprenant et agressif tout d'un coup. Il avait voulu la violer… Mais Draco était arrivé, par chance. Elle était sous le choc. 

***

_Quelque part ailleurs dans le château… la salle commune des préfets en chef._

Draco Malefoy se demandait s'il devait aller voir son amie à l'infirmerie. Elle pouvait aussi bien refuser la compagnie de tout garçon après ce qui s'était passé hier. D'un autre côté, il voulait tellement savoir comment elle allait…

***

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut une heure plus tard. Le directeur de Poudlard lui-même se trouvait devant elle, le regard compatissant. 

- Hum…, bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Mlle Granger. Je suis content de voir que vous êtes réveillée. Je voudrais justement vous parler au sujet de ce qui est arrivé hier soir, si bien entendu, vous êtes prête à le faire. 

- D'accord, répondit-elle, d'une voix quasiment inaudible. 

Le récit avait duré plus d'une heure. C'était très long.. Hermione avait du pleurer la moitié du temps. Elle éprouvait à présent un sentiment de mal être, elle se sentait sale. Dumbledore l'avait assurée que Blaise serait renvoyé de l'école. Cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses pour elle. Mais au moins, Draco était arrivé à temps. Elle devrait le remercier. 

***

Draco avait finalement décidé d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur Hermione, question de voir si elle allait un peu mieux. 

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il la trouva assise sur un lit, plusieurs bandages couvrant son joli minois. Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné la permission de rester dix minutes maximum. 

Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda de ses immenses yeux bruns. « Même avec ces bandages, elle réussit à être jolie.. », pensait-il. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose. Mais à la place de parler, elle éclata en sanglots. Draco se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais comme si son corps pensait à sa place, ses bras se glissèrent lentement autour de la jeune fille qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle continua à pleurer. 

Bientôt Draco n'entendit plus rien. Il baissa la tête et vit que Hermione s'était endormie. Il posa alors la tête de la jeune fille délicatement sur l'oreiller et la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter l'infirmerie. 

***

Et voilà, un autre chapitre!! J'espère, encore une fois, qu'il vous plaira. Laissez-moi vos commentaires si le cœur vous en dit! ;) à la prochaine !

Leslie


	8. Confessions

Chapitre 8 

Disclaimer : Encore une fois… rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à la vénérable J.K. Rowling ! J

Réponse aux reviews : Merci beaucoup, encore une fois ( je sens que je me répète :P ). Savoir que des personnes lisent et aiment mon histoire m'encourage à la continuer J Je vais commencer à répondre personnellement, je crois que c'est le moins que je puisse faire :P ( je commence au chapitre 7.. je ne les ferai pas au complet car ça serait long un brin.. ) lol :

**draco_tu_es_a_moi** : Oui c'est sûr que notre Hermione va retrouver son petit minois.. et qu'elle et notre cher Draco vont être ensemble.. quand et comment.. je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise :P

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : Merci pour les beaux compliments ! Mets en.. vive les blondinets!!! :D

**luwelin** : Merci :P.. comme je l'ai dit, Blaise sera renvoyé de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais en parler plus… On verra bien ;)

**pascalou** : Ma chère cousine lol :P. Merci de tes beaux commentaires constructifs hihi :P. Le « plus » sera plus tard, je ne sais pas encore quand lol. :P Merci bcp ;)

**Willow** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

**frite12** : Mercii :P . Je suis contente que tu trouves ça mignon. J'écris ma fic comme je voudrais la lire… bref, je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Mais bon, j'aime les histoires qui sont « chou », romantiques.. etc.. *soupir* lol ;)

**Emy** : Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite J

**Bibine** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. C'est une des premières fois qu'on me parle de mon style d'écriture, et je suis très contente ;). Et je suis heureuse que tu lises une fic non-slash et que tu aimes ;)

**Kuriyama** : Ta review m'a fait rire ! J C'est vrai que notre cher Harry est parfois considéré comme un salaud.. mais je l'aime quand même!! Draco aussi! J Merci!!

**Hikari** : Merci, c'est très flatteur de savoir que notre fic est géniale.. :P

**LOU4** : Merci pour ta review!! ;)

Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps à mettre un autre chapitre en ligne.. Le cégep est recommencé… donc les devoirs aussi. Mais je vais essayer de m'y remmettre sérieusement! :P

Confessions

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione pu enfin être débarassée de ses bandages. Tous les bleus étaient presque partis au complet. 

Elle avait su que Blaise avait été renvoyé de l'école et qu'il ne pourrait jamais terminer ses études. Il ne devait pas non plus s'approcher d'Hermione, ce qui soulageait un peu cette dernière. Certes, le souvenir de la soirée d'Halloween serait toujours présent dans sa mémoire…

Elle avait réussi à remercier Draco pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la sauvait! Hermione se disait qu'il avait vraiment un visage caché… Sous ses airs froids, il pouvait être tellement gentil. 

***

C'était maintenant la mi-novembre. C'était samedi et Hermione avait décidé d'aller se promener seule dans les jardins de l'école. La fraîcheur du temps était supportable ( sûrement plus que les –40 degrés Celsius qu'il fait ici… brrr ). Elle entendit soudainement une voix masculine l'appeler. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Harry et Ron. 

- Bonjour Hermione, lui dit Harry en souriant timidement. Nous t'avions promi des explications à la soirée d'Halloween. 

- Je me rappelle, dit-elle. Je vous écoute. 

Les garçons commencèrent par s'excuser, encore une fois. Ils lui expliquèrent comment ils avaient vraiment changé, comment les filles les avaient intéressés plus que les études. Ils lui confièrent qu'en regardant en arrière, ils se trouvaient extrêmement stupides. Mais combien ils regrettaient!! Ils avouèrent à leur amie qu'ils allaient le regretter pour toujours.

- Vous savez, commença Hermione, je vous pardonne. Je suis heureuse que vous admettiez que vous avez eu tort. J'espère qu'on pourra redevenir amis comme on l'était avant et que vous ne me parlerez pas que pour me demander de vous aider dans vos travaux scolaires.. C'est compris?

- Oui, oui, dirent les deux garçons à l'unisson, devant leur amie à l'air sévère. 

Comme elle ne faisait ni disait rien, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Tout d'un coup, Hermione sauta dans les bras de Ron, puis de Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres. C'était tout une délivrance. Enfin.. ils étaient de retour, pour de bon. Elle le savait. 

- Je dois vous laisser les gars, jai de la lecture à faire. Ne me regardez pas comme ça!, dit-elle en souriant. Je vous promets de passer plus de temps avec vous à partir de maintenant.

- Ok!, répondit Harry. À la prochaine alors!

Hermione les quitta, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie autant de bonne humeur. C'est avec cette même bonne humeur qu'elle entra dans sa salle commune. Draco y était, penché sur un parchemin. 

- Par Merlin.. pourquoi cette aussi bonne humeur?, lui demanda-t-il. 

- Harry et Ron!!!

Draco et elle se parlaient beaucoup depuis la danse. Mais elle ne pouvait trouver d'autres mots afin de dire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire était de sauter sur place. 

- Hermione, calme-toi, tu es étourdissante!!

- Je suis simplement contente que Ron et Harry soient de retour dans ma vie, dit-elle avec une fausse moue. 

- Mais c'est super!, dit Draco.

- Oui!!

Hermione sauta dans les bras du jeune homme. Ce dernier fut tout d'abord très surpris par ce geste, mais il ne pouvait se plaindre… Hermione était toute petite, toute fragile. Elle allait si bien dans ses bras. Elle se recula, lui accorda un large sourire et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Draco se mit à penser… « Avec le retour de Weasley et Potter, je vais passer beaucoup moins de temps avec elle.. »

***

Hermione ne revenait tout simplement pas de son geste. Ça avait été si spontané! Elle avait remarqué que Draco sentait tellement bon.. une odeur typiquement masculine, virile.. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait encore sentir les bras du jeune homme autour d'elle. Un bon bain lui changerait probablement les idées. Après, elle irait faire de la lecture dans la salle commune. 

***

Hermione était assise dur le canapé et lisais son livre de métamorphose avancée. Draco était présent aussi. Il lisait, tout comme elle. Que sa présence pouvant être déconcentrante…

Puis, sans rien dire, il vint s'asseoir tout près d'elle. Elle leva la tête et vit que le jeune homme la regardait d'un drôle d'air. « Par Merlin, est-ce que j'ai quelque chose dans la figure?? », se demanda-t-elle. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux du garçon, une lueur qui ne s'y trouvait pas habituellement.  Sans prévenir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Cela la prit par surprise au début, mais elle s'habitua rapidement du contact de la bouche chaude et douce de Draco contre la sienne. Il l'embrassait tout doucement, comme s'il n'osait pas aller trop loin. Ce fut Hermione qui, ne pouvant plus se retenir, l'attira vers elle en l'aggrippant par le cou. Sentir le chaleur de Draco contre elle était tellement… excitant. 

Draco n'en revenait pas. Hermione l'embrassait comme si elle _l'aimait. _Se pourrait-il que.. ? Il était peut-être trop tôt pour y penser. 

La jeune fille ne se contrôlait plus. Ses mains caressaient la nuque et le torse ferme du jeune homme. Lui avait les mains posées sur la fine taille de l'adolescente, n'osant pas les bouger de peur de faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter par la suite. 

Finalement, ils se laissèrent. Ce fut Hermione qui parla en premier. 

- Wow… c'était… 

- Super?, dit Draco. 

- D'une certain façon…

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants et Draco brisa le silence à son tour. Il savait ce qu'il voulait à présent.

- Hermione, je dois te dire… Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai changé. Et mes sentiments envers toi ne sont plus du tout les mêmes qu'ils pouvaient l'être dans mes premières années à Poudlard. Maintenant, les histoires de sang pur ou impur ne m'importent plus. J'ai compris. Je crois savoir que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas qu'une simple attirance. C'est avec toi que je veux être, et personne d'autre. Je tiens à ajouter que je me fous carrément de ce que les autres diront de nous… 

Hermione était sous le choc. Elle avait voulu entendre ces mots, mais ne se l'était jamais avoué. Elle en tremblait légèrement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Draco pour lui confirmer qu'elle voulait aussi être avec lui, au risque de choquer les trois quarts de la population de Poudlard. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de lui sauter au cou.

- Je crois que cela veut dire que tu es d'accord?, dit-il de sa voix grave.

***

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle repensa aux événements de la soirée précédente et sentait son estomac s'emballer. Elle alla prendre une douche et se rendit dans sa salle commune après. Draco n'y était toujours pas. Elle attendit quelques minutes lorsqu'il descendit enfin les escaliers. Il était toujours aussi beau.. et il était avec elle. Un sentiment de fierté l'emplit. 

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour Draco, ça te dit qu'on se rende au déjeuner ensemble?

- Bien sûr. 

Ils marchèrent, main dans la main. Ils ne croisèrent que quelques élèves de première année. Tout le reste du monde devait déjà être à la Grande Salle. « Chouette, nous allons nous faire remarquer en plus.. », pensait la jeune fille. À l'approche de la salle, elle sentit ses entrailles se nouer de plus en plus…

Une chose qu'elle ne savait pas : Draco ressentait la même chose. C'était dur à remarquer car il affichait une expression de totale confiance en soi. Il était maintenant passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions.

***

- J'ai hâte de voir Hermione. Je veux rattraper le temps perdu par notre faute, dit une jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants. 

- Ouais! Ça fait un sacré bout de temps qu'on n'a pas déjeuné ensemble. Ça va être comme dans le bon vieux temps, répliqua un jeune homme portant au front une certaine cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

- Ah! La voilà! Mais… Merde… !!!!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le jeune homme regarda dans la même direction que son ami et il en échappa sa fourchette, de même que sa mâchoire. 

***

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Hermione sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues à une vitesse alarmante. 

Draco se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. On se fout de ce qu'ils racontent, pas vrai? Relaxe.. »

Oui, Hermione relaxa un petit peu. Non à cause des paroles de Draco, mais bien à cause du souffle chaud du jeune homme contre son cou. 

- Veux-tu aller t'asseoir avec tes amis et j'irai avec les Serpentards?, lui demanda-t-il. 

- Euh.. Ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi?  

- Ok.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors. Toutes les personnes présentes les regardaient. Hermione se dirigea vers Harry et Ron. Elle leur adressa un faible sourire et les garçons la regardèrent, les yeux remplis de surprise. 

- Eh bien les gars, vous avez perdu votre langue?

- Non!, répondit précitamment Ron. Mais Hermione… Malefoy??? En plus, tu l'amènes à NOTRE table? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Et toi Malefoy, aurais-tu oublié qu'Hermione est une sang de… une sorcière moldue?

Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il? Et en plus, il allait dire le mot… il allait la traiter de _sang de bourbe._ Et ce, devant elle. 

Ron se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, sans un regard en arrière pour ses amis. 

- Hermione, dit Harry, j'admets que Ron est allé trop loin, mais ça va me prendre du temps avant de pouvoir t'accepter avec Malefoy. 

- Merci Harry.

Elle l'enlaça. Harry avait un caractère beaucoup moins « explosif » que Ron. 

***

Draco avait assisté à la scène. Il ne pouvait simplement pas croire ce que Weasley avait failli dire à sa petite amie. Il crut remarquer qu'Hermione semblait avoir une prédisposition pour gifler les garçons ( il se rappelait de la claque magistrale qu'il avait reçue en troisième année). 

Tout cela n'allait pas être facile du tout. Mais il sentait que ça en valait la peine. 

Enfin, un autre chapitre de terminé. Je suis vraiment désolée, encore une fois, pour le long délais. Je n'aime pas ce chapitre particulièrement.. mais il faut que l'histoire progresse!!! :P.. Laissez-moi vos commentaires quand même!! :P

À la prochaine ( je vais essayer de mettre un autre chapitre plus vite). 

Leslie :D


End file.
